Salvation (Episode)
Salvation Synopsis OLIVER MUST SAVE ROY HARPER FROM A MURDERER: An angry resident of The Glades who calls himself “The Savior” (Guest Star Christopher Redman) embarks on a kidnapping and killing spree to punish those he believes have wronged the residents of his neighborhood. To make things worse, he broadcasts these murders online and claims he was inspired by Arrow’s (Stephen Amell) vigilantism. Oliver is horrified by this statement and vows to stop “The Savior”, but his manhunt in intensified after Thea (Willa Holland) comes to him in tears and tells him Roy (Guest Star Colton Haynes) has been kidnapped. Laurel (Katie Cassidy) is surprised when her father (Paul Blackthorne) starts to believe her mother’s (Guest Star Alex Kingston) claim that Sara is still alive. Meanwhile, Malcom (John Barrowman) tells Moira (Susanna Thompson) to find the person responsible for his attempted murder. David Ramsey and Colin Donnell also Star. Nick Copus Directed the Episode Written by Drew Z. Greenberg & Wendy Mericle (#118). Summary In the lair, Diggle and Felicity are watching the news as Oliver exercise. Slum lord John Nickel has managed to escape indictment after a recent fire caused by poor wiring, and Oliver takes note of what they're watching. He tells his allies that he plans to take down Nickel that night and asks if Felicity is okay with that. As she studies the book that she found for Walter, she tells Oliver that she is. Nickel is at home watching TV when he hears someone downstairs. He goes down to investigate, taking a knife from a kitchen rack. However, the intruder easily knocks him out from behind. The Hood arrives a few minutes later and discovers that Nickel is gone, along with signs of a struggle. Nickel's captor throws the slum lord into a van and drives off. Oliver goes back to the lair and tells Felicity to check on anyone who might have a grudge against Nickel. When she wonders why he's now trying to protect the man he was going to threaten, Oliver points out that he would have let Nickel leave, but someone else might not. As Oliver prepares to go back out to patrol the streets, Diggle firmly tells him that he needs to take a break and invites him to dinner. Oliver contacts Fyers by radio and offers him the circuit board in return for a boat off the island. Fyers warns him that it will take time and Oliver orders him to have it in an hour. However, Slade takes the radio and tells Fyers that they'll give him the time he needs. Thea is at Roy's house in The Glades. As the couple make out on his bed, one of Roy's friends, Turk, stops by. Roy answers the door and Turk tells him that a man, Joe, wants Roy at the rendezvous the next night at 11 and gives him a pouch. Turk looks at Thea but doesn't believe her when she says that she's one of the Queens. Once he leaves, Roy puts the pouch on the table and Thea grabs and opens it. There's a revolver inside and Roy insists that even though they're robbing a convenience store, the owner deserves it. However, when Thea complains, Roy dumps the bullets out and assures her that there won't be any shooting. Unconvinced, Thea angrily leaves. When Laurel returns to her apartment, she discovers that Dinah and Quentin have set up a wall of maps and clipping to try and find their daughter Sara. Dinah finishes talking with the Chinese consulate and tells them that the staff there will help find Sarah based on the photo. Laurel admits that she thought her father was going to help Dinah get over her grief for Sarah, not help in her search. Quentin points out that the photo of the girl wearing the Starling baseball cap looks convincing and Laurel wonders if there's more going on between the two of them. As they have a later dinner, Diggle wonders if Oliver is avoiding entanglements by spending more time on the street as The Hood. He worries that Oliver is too calm given that he recently lost McKenna, but Oliver insists that he doesn't need a life right now. When he says that he's used to isolation, Diggle wonders if Oliver has really escaped the island, mentally. Before Oliver can respond, cell phones throughout the diner all start ringing simultaneously. Felicity has already determined that someone is sending a video feed and she emails the URL to Oliver. On the live broadcast, Nickel's abductor has the slum lord tied up. He announces that the slum lord preyed on the innocent and the police couldn't stop him. The vigilante ungags Nickel and tells him to defend himself, and Nickel confesses that he's guilty. However, he defends his actions, saying that at least he gave people to live. His captor angrily says that people like him are nothing to people like Nickel, declares him guilty, and shoots him in his head. Before cutting the feed, the vigilante says that there are plenty of others who have to answer for their crimes against The Glades. Back at the lair, Felicity tells Oliver and Diggle that she hasn't been able to track the URL. Diggle does some checking with his people and discovers that the vigilante has been posting his rants on message boards for some time, and went by the name of "The Savior," but disappeared a year ago. The Savior begins a new transmission and introduces the viewers to his new captive, DA Gavin Carnahan. When the vigilante talks about how his wife was shot during a bodega robbery and the DA didn't press charges, Felicity runs a check and confirms that the woman who lost her life a year ago was Emma Falk, and her husband Joseph Falk worked in the Department of Transportation. As they watch, The Savior gives Carnahan ten minutes to defend what he did. Frank meets with Moira and she warns him that Malcolm has asked her to find the person in their organization who hired the assassin. She assures her ally that Malcolm doesn't know that they were responsible, and Frank assures her that he transferred the payment to the Triad through an untraceable offshore account. He tells Moira that he's sending his daughter Amanda out of the country for her own safety and advises Moira to do the same. She assures him that she'll do whatever it takes to protect her family. Laurel is at CNRI doing some research and Thea approaches her about her personal issues. When Laurel says that she's occupied, Thea is taken aback and starts walking off, and Laurel apologizes. Thea explains that she's dating a bad boy and figures that Laurel has had plenty of experience with them. Laurel half-jokingly tells her to run, but is interrupted when she receives a call from a friend in the Chinese Embassy. She takes the call as Thea leaves, and her friend tells her that the person Laurel is looking for is in the States and gives her the address. At the lair, Felicity finally gets a lock on The Savior's IP address and Oliver takes off on his motorcycle, rather than wear his Hood costume since it's daylight. Carnahan tries to defend himself, saying that he had too many cases on his desk to handle the death of Joseph's wife. Meanwhile, Oliver follows Felicity's directions and arrives at an old office building. He searches the place but finds no sign of The Savior or Carnahan, and Felicity tells him that the signal has moved. Oliver jumps across to the neighboring building, drops into the alley below, and runs through the alleyways to the new address. Meanwhile, Falk sentences Carnahan to death and shoots him in the head. Oliver arrives at the new address too late, and discovers that there's nothing there but a construction site. Angry that she's failed, Felicity leaves the lair and Diggle tells Oliver that The Savior has executed Carnahan. When Oliver comes back, Felicity tells him that she asked Diggle to give her some time alone. Oliver assures her that it wasn't fault, but Felicity blames herself and admits that she's never watched anyone die. Oliver tells her that's the kind of world that they're living in and sometimes they lose, and Felicity wonders if she'd be better off alone. The next day, Oliver and Slade rendezvous with Fyers, Yao Fei, and their men. However, Fyers reveals that he has brought Shado and tells Oliver that they'll kill her if he doesn't turn over the circuit board. Yao Fei tries to attack Fyers but the mercenaries easily knock him down. Slade admits that he wouldn't give in, but Fyers figures that he can count on Oliver's principles. Laurel calls her parents to the legal aid office and tells them that she got a lead on Sarah. A woman, Jenn, approaches the couple and asks to borrow Quentin's phone. Laurel tells her parents that she told about the photos, and Jenn explains that she was the one in the photos. She was on vacation in the China Sea when someone took her picture. Shocked, Dinah walks out alone. That night, Thea goes to see Roy and try and stop him. He tells her that she doesn't know what it's like to grow up in The Glades, and he either has to starve or do things that he doesn't want to do. When Thea refuses to accept that, Roy says that she's not him. as they argue, The Savior steps out of the shadows and injects Roy with a knockout drug. When Thea tries to stop him, the vigilante knocks her unconscious. As he passes out, Roy tries to fire his gun at him but forgets that he removed the bullets earlier. The Savior knocks the gun out of his hand and drags him to his van, and leaves with his prisoner. The Savior goes on the air with a new broadcast and Tommy is at Verdant when it goes on the air. The Savior announces that Roy is a gang banger with multiple arrests for robbery and assault. Oliver arrives as Tommy recognizes Roy from when he hired him for the valet position. Thea comes running in and sees the broadcast, and she tells her brother that she and Roy are friends. Oliver promises her that Roy will be okay and tells Tommy to stay with her as he leaves. Malcolm calls Moira in her office to tell her that a high-ranking member of the Triad has been arrested. He used his influence to get him a reduced sentence but in return the Triad member has to give up the name of the person who paid for the assassination attempt. When Laurel and Quentin return to Laurel's apartment, they find Dinah packing up her files. She tells them that she knows that they don't have the stomach to keep looking, and Quentin tells her that their daughter is dead and she has to let Sarah go. When Laurel asks her mother how she knew the girl in the photo was Sarah because of the hat, Dinah hesitates and then explains that she saw Sarah wearing the hat on the day she left on the trip. Sarah had come home to pack and Dinah tried to stop her from going off with Oliver. When Sarah said that she had to follow her heart, Dinah gave in because she followed her heart to be with Quentin. Now Dinah blames herself for letting Sarah go to her death. Sobbing, she staggers back against the wall and Quentin goes to comfort her. Felicity reviews the video recordings of the two previous Savior killings and picks up a rhythmic sound in the background. Diggle recognizes it and brings up an overlap of the abductions on a street map. He tells Felicity and Oliver that all of the IP addresses were along the route of old abandoned railway stations. Since Falk worked with the Department of Transportation, he knows all of the old routes. Felicity works out Falk's current location from his broadcasts and Oliver heads out as The Hood. Slade prepares to shoot Fyers, but the mercenary leader tells his men to kill Shado. Oliver and Shade attack the men and Shado manages to free herself and take out several. Yao Fei attacks the mercenaries as well, while Shado grabs Fyers and beats him unconscious. More mercenaries arrive and the foursome are forced to flee into the woods. Yao Fei takes a bullet in the leg and tells the others to leave him rather than risk capture. Shado refuses to leave her father and Slade and Oliver are forced to drive her away. Oliver drops down into the subway tunnels and makes his way to the station. Meanwhile, Falk gives Roy ten minutes to defend himself. Roy turns down the offer, saying that he doesn't deserve to live. He tells Falk to kill him because his life is a waste. Falk agrees, saying the world is better off without him, but he hears someone moving behind him and drops his camera. At the club, Tommy and Thea watch as the signal cuts off. Oliver swings through the window and draws an arrow, telling Falk to release Roy. Falk wonders why and Oliver says that Roy has to leave so that he can have a second chance. The vigilante refuses, saying that his wife never got a second chance, and insists that he's no different from The Hood. Oliver says that he knows all about being alone and can understand what Falk is going through, but he won't let Falk murder anyone else. As they talk, Roy manages to rip free of the tape holding him in place. When Falk sees Roy is free, he prepares to shoot him and Oliver has no choice but to shoot him. Later, Dinah tells Laurel that she's going home to Central City. Laurel asks her mother to call sometime and they hug. Roy meets Thea at the club and they share a happy embrace. Oliver watches from above, satisfied that he's helped his sister, and walks away. Meanwhile, Roy takes out the arrowhead that The Hood used to kill Falk and contemplates it. Outside, Oliver sees Laurel pulling up in a taxi. He tries to slip away but Laurel calls out to him. He turns and Laurel asks him about Roy, and Oliver realizes that Thea is involved with the gang member. He tells Laurel that Tommy isn't there and wonders if she's all right. Laurel explains that Dinah was in town looking for Sarah and for a while convinced her that Sarah was still alive. She thanks Oliver for listening and starts to go, and Oliver asks if they'd like to have dinner. When Laurel wonders why, Oliver says that he doesn't want to be an island anymore and she accepts. Oliver, Slade, and Shado go back to where they hid the circuit board and discover that Fyers' men found it. Fyers only agreed to negotiate to buy his men time to find it. Shado speaks in English for the first time, telling them that Fyers wasn't going to risk the plan. They wonder what she means and Shado tells them that she knows what Fyers is doing. Moira meets with Frank and tells him that she had to turn over the money he used to pay the Triad. The Dark Archer kills Frank with two shots and then tells Moira that Amanda is next. Moira insists that there's been enough killing and that Amanda had nothing to do with Frank's sins against the organization. She asks the Dark Archer to relay her message to Malcolm, unaware of the Dark Archer's true identity. He agrees to spare Frank's family and leaves. Moira gets into her car and discovers that her hands are covered with Frank's blood. Sobbing, she tries to clean them off. At the lair, Diggle asks Oliver if he's okay and he says that he's getting there. He then turns to Felicity and invites he to talk with him if she needs a sympathetic ear. As Oliver leaves, he notices that Felicity still has the map of the subway systems up on the screen. He compares it to the symbol in Walter's book and realizes that the pattern of subway tunnels match the pattern on the symbols. Oliver tells the others that whatever The Undertaking is, it must have something to do with the subway system running beneath The Glades. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson *Celina Jade as Shado *Byron Mann as Yao Fei *Sebastian Dunn as Edward Fyers *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Alex Kingston as Dinah Drake Lance *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *John Barrowman as Malcom Merlyn *Christopher Redman as The Savior *Chin Han as Frank Chen Guest Stars *Marrett Green as News Reporter *Duncan Ollerenshaw as John Nickel *Peter Benson II as D.A. Gavin Carnahan *Tarun Keram as Intern *Alex Rose Turk *Anna Van Hooft as Jenn Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2698256/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Salvation *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Salvation *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-salvation-season-1-episode-18 Episode 18